


Confessions sur la Couette

by TheBlackWook



Category: Les Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Post-Albert Major Parlait Trop, losers in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: Swan Laurence rend une visite à Alice après sa sortie de l'hôpital...





	

Alice était de retour dans son appartement, seule avec ses béquilles et son plâtre. Marlène avait protesté, comme toujours, mais la journaliste avait assurée qu’elle s’en sortirait très bien, comme toujours. Avant de la laisser, la jolie blonde lui avait ramené son scooter, la petite « Pétrolette » comme l’avait baptisé Emile, et s’en était allé, se répétant avec un sourire que finalement, la libération de la femme, ça lui plaisait bien comme idée. 

La pétillante rousse était donc seule dans son petit appartement, guère qu’une chambre pour tout dire, et circuler en béquilles lui était bien difficile. Elle s’assit quelques instants sur son lit afin de se reposer. Avec ce qui semblait être un sourire et une grimace à la fois, elle se remémora la crise de Laurence, la veille, quand il avait découvert sa petite supercherie. Elle l’avait entendu du couloir, et n’avait pas su si elle devait rire ou essayer de minimiser les choses. Après tout, ce n’était qu’une petite plaisanterie après deux semaines des plus étranges. Alice en était encore confuse. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles le commissaire avait été aimable, serviable, attentionné et presque tendre envers la reporter. Evidemment qu’elle avait dit à Marlène ce mot « d’inceste ». C’était un peu comme une protection pour Alice pour se rappeler qu’elle ne devait rien espérer d’un homme comme Laurence, qu’elle ne pouvait pas se mettre elle aussi à jouer cartes sur table. Et d’ailleurs, l’avait-il fait vraiment ? Ses actions avaient très bien pu être dictées par un simple élan de compassion envers une amie, une partenaire contre le crime, rien de plus. Non définitivement, il était préférable pour Alice d’oublier les deux dernières semaines de sa mémoire, cela valait mieux. Si elle y arrivait, en tout cas. 

Elle en avait assez de ressasser toutes ces images, tous ces sentiments contradictoires, elle était une femme libre, une femme libérée, non mais ! Elle eut un hochement de tête, comme pour se convaincre et se motiver, avant d’essayer de se faire à manger. Malheureusement, elle n’avait pas grand-chose sous la main, ses deux semaines à l’hôpital ne l’ayant pas aidé à remplir les placards. Il ne lui restait plus que des pâtes, ça ferait bien l’affaire pour ce soir. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à remplir la casserole d’eau et à mettre les pâtes à cuire, et il ne lui restait plus qu’à attendre que l’eau bout de nouveau. En attendant que le tout soit prêt, elle fit pianoter ses doigts sur ses cuisses, semblant mal à l’aise dans cette inactivité. Elle se leva et s’assit devant son bureau, essaya d’écrire sur sa machine mais elle arracha la feuille au bout de quelques secondes, insatisfaite. 

Tout s’enchaîna d’un coup. On frappa à la porte, l’eau se mit à bouillir et Alice se leva précipitamment. 

« J’arrive. » Lança-t-elle à la hâte tendit qu’elle essayait de retrouver son égouttoir. 

Au moment où elle attrapa la casserole, elle trébucha, lâchant tout ce qu’elle tenait dans les mains, les pâtes éparpillées partout, l’eau ayant miraculeusement évité d’ébouillanter la jeune femme. Elle se traîna jusqu’à la porte avant qu’elle ne soit ouverte en toute hâte pour dévoiler Swan Laurence. 

« Avril ? Nom d’un chien mais qu’est-ce que vous faîtes par terre ? »

Il jeta son regard d’aigle sur la chambre et en déduisis ce qui avait pu se passer. Il s’agenouilla afin de relever Alice, sans trop la brusquer et l’assit sur son lit. Il ramassa ses béquilles et les fit reposer contre le mur. 

« J’ai trébuché en voulant égoutter mes pâtes. Fit-elle après un moment.  
— Ça, j’avais bien compris, merci pour votre sens de l’observation inouï. »

Elle détourna les yeux aussitôt. Le vieux Laurence était de retour, tout sarcastique et mauvais qu’il pouvait l’être. Clairement, ce qu’elle avait vu pendant deux semaines s’était évaporé aussi vite que c’était arrivé. 

« Vous pouvez pas vous en empêcher, hein. Ca y est, les gentillesses c’est fini. »

Il releva la tête vers elle, laissant le ramassage des pâtes un moment. 

« Tenez, j’suis même presque sûre qu’en y repensant ça vous fait mal au cœur d’avoir un tant soit peu montré un autre visage. »

Swan resta silencieux aux mots d’Alice. Elle marquait un point. Il s’était encore fait rattrapé par ses vieux démons, par ses murs de défense censés être invincible. Ces deux dernières semaines, il avait tout laissé tomber pour profiter des soi-disant derniers jours d’Alice. Il avait été confronté à l’éventualité de la perdre et comme il l’avait avoué à Marlène, qu’elle le pardonne un jour, il s’était rendu compte à quel point il tenait à Alice, à quel point l’idée qu’elle lui soit arrachée le déchirait de l’intérieur. Il soupira et reprit le nettoyage du reste de la nourriture éparpillée.

« Pardonnez-moi Alice. Je ne voulais pas. » Parvint-il à balbutier  
« Ça va, c’est rien. » Répondit Alice, de nouveau mal à l’aise, une boule dans l’estomac.

Une fois que Swan eut terminé de tout nettoyer, il remplit la casserole d’eau et la remit à bouillir. Il s’affaira devant la cuisine et tous deux restèrent silencieux. C’était quelque chose qui s’était installé entre eux, dès qu’ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Les silences étaient agréables, reposants même : cela changeait de leurs chamailleries incessantes. Le dîner prêt, il sortit deux assiettes, sachant exactement où tout se trouvait comme s’il vivait ici depuis des années, et servit Alice copieusement.

« Mangez, vous avez besoin de force. » Lui dit-il, la voix douce.

Elle attaqua sans plus tarder, heureuse de pouvoir enfin satisfaire sa faim. Laurence mangea lui aussi, même s’il avait perdu l’habitude d’un repas aussi spartiate. 

« Ca va, pas trop déboussolé, cher commissaire ? » Alice ne pouvait s’empêcher de le titiller.  
— Sachez Avril que j’ai connu bien pire pendant la guerre.  
— Ah oui c’est vrai, j’oubliais que vous êtes une antiquité. »

Il la regarda, outré, avant qu’elle n’explose de rire, un air innocent et relaxé sur le visage, ça lui changeait. Swan lui sourit et secoua la tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son assiette. Ils eurent bientôt fini et le commissaire allait faire la vaisselle quand Alice l’arrêta.

« Dîtes, au fait… pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

Swan se figea, prit de panique. Il avait tout fait sur un coup de tête, et il n’était maintenant plus sûr d'être capable de pouvoir aller jusqu’au bout. Il se rassit sur le lit, tout à côté d’Alice qui le regardait toujours, en attente d’une réponse.

« Je… Tenez. » Fit-il en sortant un trousseau de clé de sa poche et en le tendant à la journaliste.

La jeune femme inspecta le trousseau quelques instants avant de le prendre dans les mains, le regardant, confuse.  
« Il me semble me souvenir que vous avez parlé d’un nouveau scooter… » Souffla-t-il, le regard sur ses pieds.

Les yeux d’Alice s’ouvrir bien ronds, comme des billes, lorsqu’elle comprit de quoi il parlait. Sa bouche s’ouvrit, partagée entre la surprise, la joie et la gratitude.

« Quoi, c’est vrai ? Vous m’faîtes pas marcher ? »  
— C’est la vérité. Le dernier modèle, en rouge comme celui que vous avez déjà. »

Alice ne put s’empêcher de l’écraser en enroulant ses bras, forts autour de lui, le couvrant de remerciements. Laurence, eut un sourire auquel il ne s’attendait pas, avant qu’il ne lui rende la pareille et n’enroule ses bras autour d’elle. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment avant qu’Alice ne se désengage avec un raclement de gorge. Le silence retomba avant qu’il ne soit de nouveau brisé :

« Vous savez, si vous avez besoin, mon offre tiens toujours. Vous pouvez venir chez moi quelques temps. Juste pour vous remettre hein, mais… Ca me rassurerait. Je n’aime pas l’idée de vous avec vos béquilles dans cette chambre minable. »

Alice resta interdite quelques instants avant de lui lancer un regard suspicieux :

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va, vous ? Vous m’inquiétez un peu tout d’un coup. »

Swan décida de l’ignorer. Soit parce qu’il ne l’avait pas entendu, trop occupé à essayer de trouver les mots justes, soit parce qu’il ne voulait pas couper son élan : c’était maintenant ou jamais. Les évènements étaient encore récents et n’arrêtaient pas de jouer avec son esprit. 

« Alice… J’ai quelque chose d’important à vous dire. » Commença-t-il tout en prenant doucement la main de la jeune journaliste. « Je sais que j’ai été odieux avec vous, depuis le début. J’ai eu un comportement exécrable. Mais petit à petit, ce n’était pas dû à l’exaspération. Pour tout vous dire Alice, j’ai eu peur de mes sentiments. Mais j’ai surtout eu peur de vous perdre. Vous voyez, l’idée qui m’a taraudé l’esprit tout au long des deux dernières semaines c’était à quel point je tenais à vous, à quel point vous étiez importante pour moi et que je ne vous l’avez jamais dit. »

Il se tut, regardant partout sauf dans la direction de la reporter. Elle, de son côté, était parfaitement raide comme une statue. Swan Laurence lui faisait une déclaration ? La rouquine avait peine à y croire. Et pourtant, il n’y avait que sincérité dans sa voix et dans son regard. Alice avait assez joué à Marie-Chantal et assez écouté Marlène pour bien comprendre ce qu’il se passait là. Et cela l’effrayait, de comprendre. Cela ne se pouvait pas. Malgré tous les efforts de la jeune femme, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus vite, tandis qu’elle déglutissait. Son silence inquiéta Laurence qui se leva.

« Je… Pardonnez-moi Alice, c’était un moment spontané, je… Je vais vous laisser. Bégaya-t-il tandis qu’il prit sa veste de costume pour la remettre sur son dos.  
\- Non, attendez ! » le retint la journaliste.

Il s’arrêta, reposa sa veste et se rassit.

« Je… Moi aussi j’ai peur en fait. » 

C’était tout ce qu’elle avait réussi à dire, mais elle lui offrit un sourire timide qui le rassura et réchauffa son cœur. Il reprit la main d’Alice entre les siennes et déposa un baiser léger sur ses phalanges. Le geste était intime et nouveau mais pas déplaisant. Les joues de la rouquine se teintèrent de rouge avant qu’elle ne baille sans pouvoir s’arrêter. Ça la fit rire, tout comme Laurence qui la regardait avec un sourire tendre et soulagé sur le visage. 

« Au lit, Alice, vous avez besoin de repos. »

Il se tourna pour la laisser se changer en pyjamas, tâche qu’elle lui avait assuré maîtriser. Une fois qu’elle fut changée, elle s’allongea sur le matelas et il ramena les couvertures sur elle. Il s’assit au bord du lit, poussant quelques mèches de cheveux de son front, avant de caresser son épaule de son pouce.

« Vous revenez demain ? Sa voix portait déjà les premières marques du sommeil  
\- Si c’est ce que vous voulez, alors oui.  
\- Bonne nuit Laurence.  
\- Bonne nuit Alice. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front quand elle fut endormie puis il sortit de son appartement, fermant derrière lui. L’avenir semblait s’annoncer meilleur. Dans tous les cas, ce qui était certain, c’était qu’Alice était vivante, qu’elle allait vivre et qu’elle voyait Laurence comme il la voyait elle. Et ça, c’était une bonne nouvelle.


End file.
